1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an operating device with an input element with haptic feedback and with a rigid printed circuit board.
2. Related Art
Such an operating device is known, for example, as an operating device with haptic feedback of the input element for a motor vehicle. Due to the haptic feedback, that is to say feedback based on the sense of touch, it is possible for a user, in particular a driver of the motor vehicle, to operate the operating device by hand, without having to devote his undivided attention during the entire process of operating the operating device. This is because, with the haptic feedback, the user, for example, can be certain of having actually made an input into the operating device without having to see the operating device to confirm this. So as to ensure both the haptic feedback and the recognition of an input, a complex sensor arrangement is necessary in the known operating device.